The Soul Evans Saga Cirques Du Freak book 1
by biggestsoulxmakafan
Summary: Soul Evans had a decent life, good grades, nice family, rich, and a good future with the piano, but when his best friend blackstar finds a freak show flyer and they go, well what good could come out of that? (SoMa maybe other stuff later on) (rated M for mature content later on) (adventure, romance, and humor) (crossover: Cirque Du Freak and Soul Eater)
1. short begining to get you settled in

You guys should be happy, this thing deleted last night but I'm still gonna try again. So i bring you "The Soul Evans Saga Cirques Du Freak"

* * *

**CHAPTER 1**

* * *

Soul Evans and his bestfriend Blackststar walked to there lockers. "Soul can we hang out after school?" Blackstar asked. "Sorry, got my piano lesson." "After?" "Then homework and studying." "After!?" "Then dinner and before you ask then bed." "Only could have such a schedule" Blackstar sighed as Soul laughed. "Come on Star we're gonna be late for class" Soul ran off to class as Blackstar followed behide him, though both unaware of the man keeping a close eye on them. ((If you guys have ever read Cirques Du Freak you would notice Soul and Blackstar take Darren and Steves places))

* * *

As Soul finished he piece he closed the piano case and smiled, he turned around on his stole "How was that?" "Wonderful!" His music teacher ((Tsubaki Nakatsukasa, ya shes older then them)) exclaimed. He snickered "Thanks." "Its always a pleasure to hear you play." "Its always a pleasure to play for you." smiled "Its getting kinda late, you should probably start heading home. "Ya, oh and , i wont be coming to lesson tomorrow I'm going to hang out with a friend. "Ok, I'll see you soon then, goodbye Soul." "Bye."

Soul step out into the cool frigid fall night. He shivered a bit and pulled up his hood. He looked at the ground as he walked. "Ajhbdbdbde." He looked up into the darkness after hearing those sounds, noticing things dart across the road. "Who goes there?" He called out. "hbhuduhbudbh." Came again as he stared into the darkness. A small blunt man walked out. "Hello." He said, his voice deep and jagged. "Are you the one know as Blackstar?" He grinned. "That depends, whos asking?" Soul stared him down. "I'm being rude, allow me to introduce myself, I am " He stuck one hand out that Soul shook, his hand was somehow rough and smooth, and maybe a little slimy. "Now I will ask you again, are you the one know as Blackstar?" "No, though he is my bestfriend." "Hm, I see, well sorry for wasting your time, i will be on my way." "Wait!" Soul called out but it was to late, for Mr,Tiny had already dissolved back into the darkness.

* * *

Thank you for reading, i hope you all enjoyed it and tell me if you liked this style of writing better then all the others.


	2. Cirques Du Freak

This one will be longer, it will have alot of stuff and I'm gonna go downstairs before i post it, so give me a sec...Back! Anyways just to say if you guys haven't yet read my other two storys. But back to this story!

* * *

Soul waited for Blackstar in the usual spot outside off school, thinking back to lastnight 'who was that man, and why did he want Blackstar' just as he thought that Blackstar came running up to him. "Dude look what i found lying on the side of the street!" He shoved a piece of paper into Souls face. "I can't see it when you shove it in my face" Soul grabbed the aper from his hands. "Cirques Du Freak, longest running Freak Show, 500 years." "dude that looks awesome we should so go to it." "I'm not sure Blackstar, a wolfman, a snakeboy-" "A spider." (*=Souls narrations '=thoughts) *see i was always obsessed with spiders as Blackstar was always obsessed with vampires, it was as if it was in our DNA or something* "Come on dude we should so go." "I don't know." "Come on Mr,Perfect take a risk." He nudged Souls ribs. "Ow that hurts" He nudged his ribs again. "Ok, alright, I'll go!" Blackstar ran to the schoolbiluding, as Soul sighed and followed behide him.

* * *

Soul sat in class staring at the Freak Show flyer, reading it over. Some on grabbed at from him causing him a slight papercut as he shot his head up to see reading over the flyer "A Freak Show." he looked at the class and held up the flyer. "I hope none of you we're thinking of going to this, because the thought of taking disformed, disgusting people and using them to make a profit is terrible." (just to say these are sorda like these guys lines, people who are disformed are not disgusting, they might be different but they really aren't) He hung the flyer on the chalkboard.

Blackstar leaned over to Soul. "Soul we needed that flyer, no flyer, no tickets." He whispered to Soul. Soul smiled "I'll handle it" he whispered back. Soul raised his hand "Can I go to the bathroom?" "Yes, make it quick" Soul walked out of the classroom and over to the fire alarm. he ran into the bathroom as he heard all the other kids and teachers running out of the building.

When he was sure no one else was in the building, he slipped out of the bathroom and back into room. He grabbed the flyer and stuffed it in his pocket. " , there is a fire get ouside now!" Soul turned around to see standing in the doorway. "Now!" He shouted again. Soul quickly ran out of the building and over to Blackstar "Didi you get it!?" blackstar whispered. "What do you think." Soul snickered. Blackstar patted Souls back well, wore like slapped and laughed.

* * *

Soul and Blackstar walked up to the old abandon Theater. "You sure this is the place." Soul turned to Blackstar. "Ya, this is the place!" Blackstar walked walk in as Soul followed him in. A tall man stopped them "Flyer and money please." Soul pulled the flyer and money out of his pocket and handed them to the tall man. "There are your tickets" He said as he poineted to Souls pocket. Soul pulled out two tickets from his pocket and looked up at the tall man "How did you?" "I can't say" He pointed to a hallway. Soul and Blackstar followed down the hallway to see that it lead to a big room, that had fold out chairs set up around a stage. They sat down in seats almost in the front.

The tall man came back onto the stage. "Welcome to the Cirques Du Freak, I'm , now this is real disformed people, if you can't handle this we advise you to leave." He looked around at the crowd before "Now I present to you the wolfman." A half man half wolf thing jumped out and roared at the crowed. He stalks around the stage as he stares at the crowd, growling at them. He pounces at a lady standing in the crowd, he bites at her hand and rips it off. As the crowd shrieks in terror just stands there with a goofy grin. He whistles over the wolfman and takes the hand from his mouth and walks over to the lady whom the arm hand belonged to. A little person in a small purple robe ran out from the stage. With a small tong of string and a needle. He handed it to who began stitching the hand back onto the frantic lady. "Move your fingers for me." The lady did as he said. He smiled and returned to the stage, helping some more of the little people put the wolfman into the cage.

There were many other interesting acts, a woman who could grow a beard that was impossible to cut, a man with two stomachs, a lady who hand teeth that could break though anything, and a man who had no ribs. But the last and finally act walks out onto the stage, they catch Souls attention. A man with a long scar going across his face and his spider. "Good evening ladies and gentlemen, I am and am proud to present my spider, Madam Octa." He turned serious. "My spider is highly poisonous, one bite could mean death, i suggest you all keep quiet so me and my spider could do our act." He pulled out a small cage with a spider in it as he pulled out a flute.

He opened the cage and be can to play the flute. the spider stepped out of the cage and onto the floor. She crawled up the his leg. The spider climbed up his body to his head stringing a web over his eyes and mouth, strining a web from his chin sliding down the web, spinning around. blackstar leaned over to Soul "Soul, that man, hes a vampire and his real name is Vur Hortson" Blackstar whispered. Though Soul barely payed attention to Blackstar for he was memorized by the spider. Almost as soon as the act started, it ended.

returned to the stage "That is it, thank you for watching our show." The lights turned back on and everyone started walking towards the exit when a long snake dropped from the ceiling and a boy with scales entered from the door. He hissed at them reveailing his snake like tongue. but he soon smiled "Now its the end." He picked up the snake and walked out of the way of the door. "Soul go home, I'll see you tomorrow" Blackstar said. "Huh? um ok."

Soul walked out of the room but turned upstairs that led to a small balcony where you could see the stage, Soul watched as Blackstar and walked out onto the stage. "I know who and what you are!" Blackstar shouted at . "I like to be amused, I'd like to be amused." . "You are Vur Hontson and you are a vampire!" "So what do you wanna do, kill me?" "No no no, I want more then that, i want you to turn me into a vampire!"

* * *

CLIFF HANGER! There you go :D


	3. VAMPIRES well at least half vampires

I wrote this on my phone cause I'm awesome like that! This looked way longer on my phone!

* * *

CHAPTER 3

* * *

Soul watched in shock as he heard his bestfriend say that. 'H-he wants to become a vampire.' became serious. "Being a vampire is serious, you can't just come in here and say you want to be one, I must test your blood first." Blackstar stuck out his right hand, quickly stabbed his fingernail into his hand. He stuck the finger into his mouth and quickly spit out the blood. "Who sent you here? Your blood taste of evil, turning you into a vampire would never work." Blackstar glared at him. "I will never forget this, I will become a vampire hunter and kill you!"  
He stormed out of the theater, leaving Soul and as the only two. turned and faced the balcony Soul has been watching from. "Young man, please come down here." "Wh-" "Just do as a say." Soul walked back down from the balcony and walked onto the stage. turned to him, walking up to Soul and quickly stabbing Souls hand with his finger nail. Soul cringed as stuck the finger into his mouth. "You have good blood." Soul looked up at him and smiled down at Soul. "Young man, how would you like to be my assistant?" "What do you mean?" Soul asked the man. "Do you want to become my vampire assistant?" Soul hesitated for a moment. "Why should I?" "The man, , is evil, and the people he talk with, always end up dead." Soul was shocked, how could he trust this man, but what if he didn't, would he end up dead. He only had one choice. "I will become your vampire assistant!"

Soul exclaimed. "Put up your hands." Soul hesitantly put up his hands, stabbed all his finger nails into his ten fingers, Soul fell back with a yelp of pain. stabbed his own finger tips and placed them against Souls. "This may hurt a bit when it gets to your heart." There blood started coursing through each others body's as or hit Souls hurt making him jump back in pain. "There you are officially a vampire, lick your fingertips." Soul licked his fingertips as the cuts healed into tiny scars.

"Climb onto my back, I'll be taking you to the Cirques Du Freak with me, they already left a while ago so well need to catch up." Soul climbed onto the vampires back as the vampire ran at full speed. In the matter of seconds they were in a camping ground. Soul climbed off his back and looked around, he watched as many different freaks walked around.

"Soul wait here, I must go talk to ." He left Soul in his tent. Soul sat on the ground and played with a rock, as a girl around the same age as him walked in (there 18 just to say) "You can't be in here." The girl exclaimed at Soul. "But told me to wait in here." Soul said confused. "Ah, you must be another vampire, well half vampire I'm guessing, well I'm Maka Albarn, I'm also half vampire." Maka smiled. "I'm Soul Evans, it's a pleasure to meet you." He stuck out a hand that she shook. "So do you work for ?" Soul asked. "No actually I work for ." "Is he also a vampire?" "No, he forced to turn me into a vampire, actually it was last month." Soul smiled. "We don't have that big of an age difference." "No we don't, well Soul, I'd love to sit and chat but I have to go do my chores, maybe we could talk afterwards?" "That sounds great!" "Ok, see you later then." Maka walked out of the room, Soul watching her every step, her hips swayed side to side memorizing him.

"Someone's already got a crush I see." snickered. Soul turned to him blushing slightly. "Ah it's ok Soul, it's normal for a kid your age." He smiled. Soul watched him still blushing slightly.

* * *

Let the SoMa begin


	4. settling in

I'm trying to get this story posted quickly

* * *

**CHAPTER 4**

* * *

Soul sat in tent, listening to explain vampire stuff and such. "Oh and Soul." Soul turned to just in time to catch the little object throw to him. He looked at the object. "Its a pager, whenever i need you to do something for me i will page you, now get to your room, you'll be sharing it with Evera." "You mean the snake boy?" "Yes, but don't refer to them as there freakishness, it's rude." "Now come on, i want to get you there and then i want to have Maka get you some clothes." He smiled at Soul. Soul stood up and looked over at . "If you keep grinning like that you're gonna get stuck and little kids will be afriad of you." Soul laughed. As made his smile bigger and led Soul out of the tent.

"OK, I'll leave you to get to know each other." walked out of the tent. "Hello, I'm Evera, the snake boy if you hadn't noticed." Evera stuck out and his and Soul shook it. It felt similar to rough and slimy but instead of smooth scaly. "I'm Soul and I'm not a freak, I'm a half vampire." "Well this is your side of the room and thats mine. And back there." He pointed to a pile of instruments. "Is my recording studiio." Soul glanced at the instruments and noticed a piano which caught his eyes. "Hey, ?" Evera shook a hand in front of Souls face and Soul turned to look at him, it was then Soul fully caught his appearance. Evera looked almost normal, except for the scales that covered his entire body, well at least Soul thought it was his entire body. Evera had on clothes like any other person would, he also had on a hat, and had brown hair. "Soul!?" Soul was snapped back to reality. "Ya?" "You were admiring the piano, do you play?" "Yes I do." Soul Smiled.

"You can have it if you want, I always wanted to play but could never learn." "I'd love to take it, thanks!" "But you have to play me a song." Soul nodded and strolled over to the piano, gliding his fingertips across the cover. He sat down on the stool and lifted the the cover, revealing the keys. Soul smiled and placed his fingers on the keys, as he started with a slow and steady melody that coursed its way into a dark a rough melody as it picked up the pace, Evera walked over to the piano as Soul played, watching hie slender fingers dance across the keys. As the song went through it got faster and rougher turning darker with every note, this was the kind of songs Souls parents would beat him for. Soul remembered of those nights, the hard work he put into his songs, just for his parents to call them trash and beat him, but it didn't stop him from writing those songs. They were him.

Soul finished the song and closed the piano case. Applause came from the door and both Evera and Soul turned to see Maka standing there with a smile. "Soul, I am supposed to take you to get some clothes." Soul nodded and stood up. He walked over to Maka and followed her out of the tent. "That was a nice song." "Thanks" Soul smiled. Maka led them to a small tent, and walked inside. Inside there was a sewing set and a bed, some clothes hangers with different outfits on each. Maka pulled of some outfits and handed them to Soul. "Try these on." She pointed to a small room that was in the corner. Soul walked in and tried on all the outfits she had given him. He walked back out of the small room. "Do you like the outfits i picked?" "Ya, there cool." Maka was going to say soething when a beep went off. Maka looked down at her pager, which was attached to her skirt. "Sorry, needs me." She shoved Soul out of the tent and then she ran off in a random direction. "Bye." Soul sighed and headed back to his shared tent.

* * *

Soul and Evera lie in there beds. "So Soul, how have you liked your first day?" "Its been cool" "What do you think of the freaks?" "The freak me out a little but other then that there also cool." "What do you think of Maka?" "Oh her, shes cool, I mean a little flat chested but shes nice." "Keep this between us but I kinda like Maka." Soul was shocked for a moment. "R-really?" "Ya, I've always thought she was kinda cute." "What about her small chest?" "I'll have to look past that small detail." Soul sighed. 'This is gonna be difficult, but it couldn't work out, cause Maka ages slower then Evera.' *Vampires are different then what it says in books and movies, they don't never age they just age slower. Half vampires age at the rate of 1 year every 5 human years, when a full vampire ages at the rate of 1 year ever 10 human years* "Hey Evera?" No response. "Evera?" Soul heard a slight snore. 'Hm, guess I'll tell him tomorrow.'

* * *

Soul was awoken by a hissing in his ear and he looked over to see Everas huge spider right next to him. HE screamed in terror as he fell out of his bed and onto the cold dirt ground. Evera just laughed and Soul frowned as he looked up at Evera. Evera reached out a hand and Soul, grabbed it. Evera pulled Soul back up onto his feet. "Get ready, its 7:30, they send out the chores at 8:00." Evera left the tent. Soul went and grabbed one of his new outfits that Maka gave him. He put it on and brushed his teeth. It was around 7:45, he was supposed to meet Maka and Evera at the front gate around 7:50.

He grabbed his coat and left the tent then ran to the front gate. Evera and Maka were already there when he reached it. Vera was leaned against the gate. "So Maka, i was htinking-" "How many times must I say it Evera, no." Maka turned to Soul and smiled. "Hey Soul, you almost missed us." "Why did you want me to meet you guys here?" Evera turned to Soul. "We come here so we can see what jobs we have together, its 8:00, any second now." Maka handed Soul a piece of paper. "Write down you schedule." All three of there pagers went off at the same time and they all started scribbling down there schedules.

* * *

Souls Schedule:

Find food for the little people

Feed the wolfman

feed madam octa

clean coffin

practice with madam octa

* * *

Makas Schedule:

Find food for the little people

Feed the wolfman

do the laundry

make new outfits

make dinner

* * *

Everas Schedule:

clean the wolfmans cage

wash the dishes

feed the wolfman lunch

feed the snake

make dinner


End file.
